Keeping Strength
by i-hear-music
Summary: In ancient times of Egypt the general of the army finds a spoil of war that he greately desires, but is she what he expected? Lemony goodness, smut EXB one-shot, ooc au


**Age of Edward Contest**

**Keeping Strength**

**i-hear-music**

**Egyptian Empire Edward**

**EPOV/BPOV**

**I guess I should say I don't own Twilight haha**

---------

I saw her being taken into the grand city with the other spoils of war. Being the general of the Egyptian army gave me first choice and the girl was sure beautiful. She wore the garbs of the priestesses of the neighboring country that just fell to our mighty power, a long, white dress with gold and jade neckline, certainly of the upper class. Her hair cascaded down her back, braided and beaded elegantly, even though it was slightly disheveled from the battle she had just encountered.

I walked over to the group of captives and motioned to the guards to help her up. She shooed them away with a harsh push of her shoulders. I reached out and grabbed her by the chin and shoulder. Her dark eyes looked straight into mine with all the hatred she could muster in her small frame. Her face was well filled and healthy.

I smiled, "This one's sure fiery, is she not?" The other guards smiled and nodded. "You will be mine, I believe." The fear in her eyes flashed for just a second before she became cold once again. I sighed and bent to whisper in her ear, "You have nothing to fear from me. Bathe, rest, then come to my bedchamber tonight." The two guards pulled her toward the female section of my houses which she, yet again, shrugged off in anger and walked two steps ahead of them. I chuckled to myself; tonight was going to be interesting indeed.

-------

I refused to be touched as they took me to "my" chamber. This was not my home; they destroyed my home; and I would not let them have any satisfaction of seeing me cry or fall apart. This was the first time I had ever seen Egypt, though I even admit that the stories and tales of grandeur were true. The place was magnificent, huge buildings towered over me with statues and etchings of gods and goddesses around every corner, far from the temple I was used too. My chamber was no different from the rest of the land. From the second I was locked in there, the scent of roses and lavender washed over me. I had a large bed and drapes of every kind of flower and fabric, jewelry, clothes, handmaidens, everything set for a princess. Yet I was still locked in as a prisoner. And I still had to appear before that Egyptian that night.

Fear for that night gripped me every time I thought of it. I sat in my warm, lavender scented pool surrounded by silent handmaidens, like statues themselves they watched me. Only a few times did I let down my guard enough to shed a tear for being so alone. I was so afraid. He was very easy on the eyes, that Egyptian; I had to give him some credit on that. He stood so tall, with a strong upper body that was used to carrying heavy shields and other weapons of war. He looked into my eyes with a kindness, I had yet found unknown in Egypt. I assumed it was a rouse before he ravished me in his bed that night. Fear gripped me again as I began a full cry into the water. None of the statues stirred.

---------

I took off my helmet and laid it on my bed and shook out my sweat-drenched hair. After every battle, I wondered what the purpose of it all is. I hated war and voted against it every time, yet I had a talent in it, and used it to serve my pharaoh whenever he wished. I hated hearing the wails of women whom had lost their men though. The shadows danced on the wall opposite the fire as I moved to the veranda to look out across the land. I loved Egypt at night. Everyone soberly walked back to their homes and families from a hard day of fighting and work in the fields. Their families were their strength, their reasons to go on for the next day. Though I liked my wives, and loved the children they gave me, I did not love them in the ways that those workers loved their mates. Not that I blame them; they got to chose them. I respected and obeyed my pharaoh as well as the mates he chose for me. I just longed for more though. I sighed and went into my bath where I could relax and breathe after a, rather difficult day. My servant woke me just a little while after that to announce the arrival of my "spoils."

---------

The fear and nerves fluttered in my stomach as they dressed me. I was put, obviously, in the most expensive drapes and bangles. I wore a cream dress with fine, gold braids running down the sides and sleeves. My face was painted heavily and hair brushed out harshly. Then they wove ribbons and jewels into it with the finest care. I cried then too. But I refused to in front of this man. I decided I was going to fight him tooth and nail. He was going to have to kill me before I would give myself to such a heartless killer. I followed the guards down the long hallway, my chin turned up, looking no one in the eye. The large door opened into a magnificent bedchamber with rugs and paintings of stories on the walls. The stars shown with bright and colorful worlds in the skies outside the veranda. Out of the door on the far wall, the man entered, obviously just getting out of the bath for the water still glistened off his body.

"Leave us." He motioned everyone else out. He smiled at me then sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the seat next to him for me to sit. I didn't move.

------------

She looked like a stubborn snake standing there, with her chin sticking straight up in the air. I could see past it though. She reminded me of my sister in her willful hatred of controlling men. I chuckled, underneath my breath; my snake was nothing but a lost mouse. A lost mouse taken captive in a strange land, whose home and family are destroyed, and thinks she's about to be forced against her will. My smile faded at the thought of what the poor girl had gone through in the last few hours. I patted the bed next to me for her to sit down. Not very surprising she did not comply, opting instead to just stand there in her sturdy yet defensive pose.

I sighed. "Would you like a drink?" I motioned over to the wine table. She shook her head no, not saying a word. "I shall not lay a hand on you, please, sit." She gracefully came and sat down next to me, as if it wasn't my decision, but hers to be here. I could not help but smile once again at her personality, for, it was not every day that a woman thought herself over me, even equal to me. I admired that.

"Please, tell me your name." She looked at me for the first time, those silky brown eyes seeing almost deep within my soul. She hesitated. "Do not be afraid. I promise nothing will happen to you that you do not want." She seemed to take some comfort in that, like she actually believed my words. Maybe she saw the same thing in me that I saw in her, respect.

"In your language," she said with her thick dialect, "you would call me Bella."

"Very nice name, Bella." I nodded to her with a cheerful complexion. "In your language, I guess my name would translate to a simple E"

"Tell me why you have me here." She demanded with a low and forceful voice. Her fear melted behind her eyes into anger at what I had done to her and her people. "Just put me to work as a slave, do not torture me by treating me as a princess after you destroyed everything I loved. I am not Egyptian."

"No you're not. No Egyptian would dare speak to me in that manner." I stated in good humor. My lack of anger seemed to surprise her. There was no doubt in my mind that she had planned to be killed at my hand that night, if not from a fight, then from just my whim. "If you want to work as a slave, then you may." I nodded my head at her. "That was all I wanted to know; you may go." I turned around and headed back to my, by now cold, bath.

She stuttered, "Wait, is that it?" I turned around to see her standing and coming toward me in the cutest threatening manner. "You just enjoy killing my family, my people, tearing down my city, kidnapping me, and taking me here, all so you can put me to work as a slave when I ask?" Her anger was over boiling off every word. She raised her hand to slap me. I caught her wrist and held it as gently as I could. "Let me go!" She yelled at me.

"Listen to me first. I have never, ever enjoyed what I am ordered to do to yours and everyone else's people. Do not pretend like you know me. I hate the bloodshed, the screams of loved ones fallen, there has never been any honor in it. I have no one to come home to anyway. He only thing good that has ever come out of war is you." She slowed her tears and stopped thrashing long enough to listen to me. I lightly placed my hand on the side of her face. "Your beauty is empirical, any man can see that. But sitting here watching you, and hearing you speak, you have something that no man in Egypt has besides the pharaoh himself, my respect. You say what you feel is right, even under the most heartbreaking of conditions. I could have easily had my way with you tonight, but I cannot do that to any woman who opposes it. Which does not happen that often." I smiled and lightly kissed her forehead. "I want you to have my home as your own. What I have taken away from you, I want to replace to the best of my ability. Please, stay here with me. If you do not find me a suitable partner to you then so be it. But at lease stay as a handmaiden in my household, so that I might have you here to keep my ego below the sun as to not think myself a god." I laughed at her, most puzzled face. "It's still much better to work in my house then outside with the slaves-"

She grabbed my neck and kissed me full on the lips. It was the greatest kiss I had ever experienced for this one was real. We were man and woman on equal playing fields. Neither one of us felt forced because I was no longer a general and she was no longer the spoil of war. I felt so much more than just the physical want for her, yet I still physically wanted her.

-----------

I have to admit, that was positively nothing how I expected that night to be. He was not near the bastard I had expected him to be. He was sincerely kind and truly was sorry for what he had done, I could tell in his dark, loving eyes. He was someone of which I had never before. His beauty shined on both the outside and the in. and he was right; I had nothing anymore. Nothing but what he was willing to grant me. And he was giving me everything, including himself.

The second I could not take any more of his beautiful words, straight from his heart, I melted into his lips. They were so full, so perfect. I enjoyed tasting every bit of them. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and crossed the threshold into my mouth. I took a hold of it and sucked rhythmically as my hands both went to the top of his shoulders.

His strong hands went slowly down caressing my back with his thumbs. They fell and gripped my ass to pick me up as my legs hooked around his body. We continued to kiss each other forcefully, so I could heal his rapid heartbeat through his lips. I did not even know we were moving until my back hit the large pillar behind me. He broke the kiss suddenly. "So, what were you saying bout working in those fields?"

I smiled for the first time since my arrival there then bent down to kiss him lightly on the cheek. He smiled back and gave me a light kiss on the lips. Though I loved the soft, loving kisses he gave me, I really wanted more right then. I pushed my tongue right back into his mouth as I felt the bulge in his tunic jump into me. I moaned in his mouth, egging him on to be more intense.

His hands slid under my dress and up my thighs till they turned inward toward my center. I gasped at the new sensations giving me the most euphoric high. He growled low in his chest as he pushed his middle finger past my folds and into me. I gave and audible gasp into the air as my breath quickened. He took this time to nip and kiss my neck. His finger pulled and pushed at my with a quickening then slowing rhythm as I felt pressure building in my lower stomach. My screams and gasps in the air became more intense the more the pressure built.

He pulled out of me suddenly which frustrated me to no end. I throbbed for more of him, to the point of tears. "Did you like that?" His smile was that of an animal spying on his prey. I really enjoyed this side of E as well.

My eyes were already hooded over and my mind beyond the ability to put together an answer. He carried me over to the bed and threw me down upon it. "Tell me what you want, Bella. Beg for it." His eyes were as black as the night behind him.

"I, want…you." I finally managed to spit out."

He slowly reached down to my shoulder and undid the clasp on my dress. Without any words, he took off all the fabric, eyeing every part of my body as he unveiled it. His eyes widened as he disrobed my breasts, bouncing lightly from my heavy breathing.

E lost control right then and there. One second he was standing above me, the next he was laying atop me, his mouth nibbling and sucking to perk my nipples. "Oh, shit." I yelled out, my fingers wrapped into his hair to bring him closer to me. The feelings were amazing. He stopped the assault on my breasts and looked straight into my eyes. He bent down to my ear and whispered, "Turn on your knees."

I did not waste any time before he turned me on my stomach and ripped off what was left of my clothes. I positioned myself on my hands and knees with him right behind me. I needed him inside me even more, to thrust his massive erection past my folds and into my body. I dropped my head to see what he was doing behind me. I saw him take off his tunic, revealing his erect shaft, making me dripping wet for him.

"So ready for me." He said in a low voice seeming to rumble off the walls of the room. His hands came up my stomach making me jump. "So beautiful." He grabbed my breasts harshly making me cry out. "Do you really want me?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"I asked you if you really want me, answer."

"Yes! I want you; I need you inside of me!"

He gave a low laugh and let go of me. For a second, I did not know where he was, and then he appeared in front of me. He got down beneath me so that his face was directly below my aching core and my face was over his immense erection. "Then show me."

I bent down and swallowed his erection as he pulled down my thighs to his face, giving my folds a lick. We both moaned together loudly. His mouth licking my heated core softly and his tongue darting in and out of me sucking out every part of my juices sent all my nerves on fire. With both of our bodies twitching and yells bouncing off the walls, I found myself nearing my edge fast.

----------

I licked up every liquid pouring from her magnificent body. I could feel her mouth and tongue work me as far as she could swallow. Every lick and shift within her mouth made me grunt and gasp and work her harder. I could tell by the way she moved and the pleasure she was getting that this was unlike my other experiences. She was here, not because she had to be, but because she wanted to be. Her mouth bobbed over my cock, going faster every time. I was about to climax right there but I had other plans for such a girl.

I suddenly lifted her up as she yelped in surprise. I flipped us over so she lay, breathless, on the bed, those black eyes still hooded over in lust. I stood up on my knees and surveyed what was mine. Her legs had instinctually spread themselves, welcoming me in.

"Tell me what you want, one more time." I growled.

"You E, I want you; I need you!" She yelled at me. I did not need a second invitation.

I grabbed her hips and lined myself up at her entrance. Hearing her moan at the sensation of my tip in her made my hips buckle into her as I thrust forward. We both yelled out as she sheathed me completely. The sensations threw my mind in a pleasure whirlpool as I pulled out, almost all the way, and then would rock back into her. I pulled her legs up onto my shoulders to slide across her at a new angle. Her screams intensified and quickened as she neared her climax.

Beads of sweat poured down my nose as I held my own ending to match hers. I dropped my thumb down and rubbed her swollen clit as she screamed louder than ever before. That threw me over the edge as I poured all my sweet juices into her then collapsed beside her, panting heavily. We both looked at each other and laughed as I pulled her over to me in a nice hug. We lay there silently together for a while before I looked down to see her crying in her sleep.

I sighed. "I… I love you, Bella. And I'm so sorry." And I motioned for a servant to come in, and put out the fire.


End file.
